


Fukunaga & Yamamoto

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.





	Fukunaga & Yamamoto

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm back at it.

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.

“It is night. You may go.”

 

Yamamoto was restless. Tonight was Mating Night, and he couldn’t begin to underline how important that was. He was also a bit insecure: unlike most of the young ones he would run with tonight, he had presented late. _Very_ late. Like, two days ago late. To the point that none of his friends knew he was, to his greatest surprise, an Omega. He had always thought of himself as an Alpha: he was tall, muscular, and loud-mouthed. He had lots in common with Tanaka, and Tanaka was every bit of an Alpha. So, to finally present as Omega had… well, _complicated_ his plans.

Because the thing was, while un-presented young ones didn’t experience sexual arousal, he’d often admire girls. Okay, one girl in particular: Kiyoko Shimizu. She was graceful and so pretty he could admire her for hours. So his plans had been clear: present as Alpha and get the graceful Omega. Except Kiyoko was Alpha, so he had to consider her off-limits. Up to the moment he presented as Omega. That meant his plans had a future again. He had realized he was wrong the moment he caught a whiff of Kiyoko’s scent. It was very pleasant and heady, but nothing close to the sheer arousal he’d felt at another scent. He had no idea _whose_ that was, but he was determined to find out.

And here he was, minutes away from the start of Mating Night, considering the unfairness of presenting. His two best friends were Alphas, he should have been one too – but no, he had to be an Omega. Surely, his burly, straight-forward and blunt self would drive other Alphas away. Alphas wanted cute, beautiful Omegas to protect and cherish, not loud-mouthed masses of muscles. Even Omegas like Asahi and Aone had some of that appeal Alphas loved. Hell, even _Kyoutani_ , the bastard, had this something that was probably entrancing to them. He frowned, even more distressed now.

“Uhm, Taketora?” a small voice squeaked next to him.

He looked down: a little Omega was standing next to him, looking very distressed as they stood some meters away from other Omegas. He knew her; Yachi was easily deemed the cutest Omega of all by everyone. He did his best to smooth his features into a more welcoming smile.

“Yachi”, he greeted her.  
“I-I was wondering if you’d… if you’d mind cuddling for a bit”, she said, or rather whispered. “’I’m scared.”

Yamamoto’s eyes widened, this was unexpected.

“I don’t mind, but why me?”  
“Y-You don’t know? You smell really comforting.”

He replied with a soft “oh” of surprised, and gathered Yachi into his arms. It was very common for Omegas to wrap themselves around one another – unlike Alphas, who were a lot more independent and lead the small pack that was their family, they found and kept a pack with their fellow Omegas. It translated into the larger structures that were villages: Alphas led the village, but Omegas held it together. He held her until she’d calmed down enough not to tremble in fear anymore, and by then it was almost time for them to go. They gathered tighter at the starting line, a few meters from the forest.

He noticed Alphas were standing a bit farther – some of them, and not even most – and staring at them. Probably already choosing their mate, preparing themselves for the wildest chase of their life. He shivered at the thought, and focused on the forest instead. If he couldn’t be cute, he could be a good rival. He’d show them what he was made of – run as fast as he could. Reverse psychology, maybe. When Keishin said they could go, he propelled himself forward as hard as he could, running under the cover of the trees. He was one of the fastest, though he could tell there were a few others who were pretty fast too – he just didn’t know which. He was far enough not to hear when the starting signal was given to the Alphas, but the howls made it through the forest alright, and he shivered. An instinct stronger than he could ever be made his blood boil at the idea of the chase – of which he was prey.

He realised he’d overestimated himself when he started to wheeze, out of breath, and had to stop, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. There was the sound of feet pounding the earth behind him, and a scent – no, not a scent, the scent, the one that made him feel like he was going to lose his mind if he didn’t… if he didn’t _something_. His Alpha’s scent. _Mine_. Slowly, he turned around for the moment of truth.

 

Fukunaga was one of those surprise Alphas. The ones you didn’t expect, the ones who didn’t look the part. The ones you didn’t know were Alphas until they did something _very_ Alpha-like and you were just like “oh. I see.”. But he was very much an Alpha, and very much into Omegas. He’d wanted his own from the moment he’d presented, and he was determined to have them, whoever they may be. He just had no idea who it’d be, because so far no scent had really caught his attention. No, that wasn’t true. There had been that scent once – like home. But it had faded away too quickly and he’d persuaded himself he’d dreamt it.

Now he was standing with a few others, watching the Omegas from away as they got ready for their start. He couldn’t smell them from where they were, because the wind was blowing in the wrong direction, and the chase wasn’t on yet. Maybe one would catch his interest. Maybe.

Keishin gave the starting cue, and one of the Omegas literally leaped forward with how fast he started to run. _Yamamoto_. He hadn’t known Yamamoto was an Omega, and would never have guessed. The Omega was tall and strong and his form was perfectly fluid and powerful, _hell he wanted this Omega_ \- He caught himself with a startle, his lips pulled back on his teeth with a growl in a threatening, territorial gesture that had elicited reactions from the Alphas around him. That didn’t matter. He’d chosen his Omega, _his, his_ and no one else’s.

He took place with the others, his eyes strained on the place where the Omega had disappeared until it was too dark to see anything. That didn’t matter; he could follow his trail between the trees, he knew he could – because if he didn’t have this Omega, if he didn’t make him _his_ , he would turn mad. He barely heard Keishin’s cue: he was already running. Tracking. _Chasing_. His grin got wider as he realised how far his Omega had run, how he’d strained himself, sweating and leaving his trail, thick and heavy, intoxicating. _His, his, his-_

He was there. Panting. Exhausted. Caught. _His._

 

Yamamoto couldn’t see a damn thing, as the night had fallen and the forest was incredibly dark – until there was the scratch of a match and a flame appeared, lighting up two wide, dark eyes. He inhaled deeply – choked. The Alpha’s scent was thicker than he expected, tinged with exhilaration and exertion and something else he couldn’t quite place. It was the scent that had caught his attention. His Alpha. His Alpha, who he hadn’t even known was an Alpha.

“Fukunaga?” he asked in surprise.

There was no answer because, really, that was a stupid question to ask. That was Fukunaga, his Alpha. So, he had an Alpha.

“Sorry, that was a stupid question. Of course it’s you. I’m just surprised because I didn’t know you were an Alpha and-”

He realized his Alpha was cute. His dark eyes were wide open, staring at him in awe, and his pale skin was pinkish from the flush of the chase. He stepped forward, grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Yamamoto complied and followed, before remembering where they were heading: to a nest. They were going to a nest. They were going to _mate_. He had an _Alpha_. His heart skipped a beat and he grinned.

“I’m really glad you’re here”, he said, “because I was really worried that no Alpha in his right mind would want an Omega like me and yet you chased me all this way so it must mean you really wanted me, right? At least I hope it’s that, I know I’m not very Omega-like, I’m not small or soft, but Yachi said my scent is comforting so I guess that means I’m really an Omega. Really, I didn’t expect to be an Omega. I presented two days ago, you know, and- Watch out, the light is gonna die out. What was I saying? Oh, yeah, I haven’t been an Omega for long but I know the basics and- Is that the nest?”

As his eyes settled on the ovoid construction of branches, Yamamoto realized he’d rambled on the whole way there. That was the nerves, and also how adorable his Alpha was. He hadn’t interrupted him once, but had kept his hand in his as he guided them through the trees. The nest was filled with feathers, cotton and leaves. There were also blankets, because nights could still be cold in this season, and a little cage filled with fireflies. It lit up the whole nest when Fukunaga shook it slightly, and Yamamoto climbed in easily. He turned to face his Alpha as he felt the nest move when he bounded in, expecting the same cute face that he’d come to know at the village.

Fukunaga’s eyes were dark with lust and desire, pure want in his wide pupils, his lips lightly pulled back in a dominating expression that made Yamamoto want to do things he’d never wanted before. He was about to talk again when the Alpha crawled over him, shutting him up with a deep kiss that made him whine. He was breathless by the time Fukunaga pulled away, and he wasn’t expecting him to nip and lick at his jaw and throat, making him yelp when he nosed at his scent gland. He realised belatedly that he was achingly hard and leaking into his pants, effectively ruining them. The Alpha must have had perceived the scent too, because he growled possessively, and Yamamoto felt the urge to whine and please him. Fukunaga clawed at his jeans, soon taking them off, before shoving Yamamoto’s shirt up to lave at his chest. Yamamoto cursed, his hands flailing to catch the Alpha’s head, not knowing whether to pull him close or push him away. When Fukunaga’s fingers brushed the slick between his legs, he knew.

“Please don’t stop”, he said in a breathy moan, his hips already bucking toward the Alpha.

Fukunaga kissed him fiercely, pushing him down as he did so, and struggled with his trousers. He hesitated a second once he’d freed his cock from its concealment, but shoved everything down and almost ripped his shirt off. Yamamoto’s was still jammed under his chin and armpits, masking his scent slightly – unacceptable. It took a few tries, but the offensive garment was finally off. His Omega was laying before him, flushed and panting, leaking so much already his thighs were slippery. A growled teared at his chest, but he managed to contain it and only let out a rumble of pleasure. _Omega. His. Take._

Yet, there still was a conscious part in his mind – a little voice telling him not to do that. To take care of his Omega. He wanted to snap at that little voice, because really, that was not the moment – but he also knew she was right. His thumb circled against Yamamoto’s hole, dipping in slightly – finding him relaxed and more than ready enough. His lips curling, he pushed two fingers inside his Omega, curling them and listening to his wanton cries of pleasure, his pleas of _take, take, MINE_ and it was too much already, and not enough.

He must have frozen for a moment, because Yamamoto managed to turn to his knees, elbows sinking into the fluff around them as he presented himself, head bent with a low whine. Appealing. Pleading. Instinct millenaries old. Fukunaga’s jaw snapped in a harsh sound and he roughly pulled the Omega to him, shoving into him until he was buried to the hilt, panting, overwhelmed by pleasure – so much he gave a cry as his vision whitened. He distantly heard Yamamoto’s yelp at being so forcefully taken, but it was quickly replaced by pants and moans. His vision cleared a bit, the dry orgasm fading away, and he curled his fingers over his Omega’s hips and gave a thrust.

Yamamoto knew better than to resist the instinct that had taken over his conscious mind, and he might have distantly feared pain when he’d learnt about mating but this, this was not pain. This was complete, utter bliss – his body split open to accommodate his Alpha, _his, his_ , buried deep into him. He scrambled to grab at something, something to hold on to, but there was nothing but handfuls of feathers and cotton and he cried out, the breath knocked out of him with each strong thrust of hips. It didn’t last long, though, and quickly turned to rabid snapping, his mind going blank at the unexpected and irresistible pleasure – and suddenly he was coming, hard, his Alpha’s teeth sunken into his neck, his knot locked deep inside and still twitching with its release.

It took him a long time to come back to, long enough that the knot had started to deflate inside of him. He turned slightly, his body protesting the awkward position, and nuzzled Fukunaga’s scent glands. Asking for permission. The Alpha exposed his throat to him, showing trust, and Yamamoto bit down. Marking. Fukunaga’s knot hardened back as he came again with a low moan, making Yamamoto shiver with pleasure at the feeling.

“Mine”, Fukunaga whispered, barely audible, his arms wrapped around him.

Yamamoto was sleeping already.

He woke up to the gentle thrusting inside of him, to the feeling of being complete. To his mate nuzzling his mark, kissing him softly.

“Good morning” Fukunaga whispered gently without ever stopping his moves. “I’m sorry I was so rough last night”, he added. “You are…” he breathed deeply “completely fucking over my self-control. So beautiful. So desirable.”

Yamamoto’s eyes widened at the praise.

“Am I?” he breathed.  
“Mine”, Fukunaga growled. “Only mine. Want you.”

His lips stretched into a smile. Maybe he didn’t look like a regular Omega – but it didn’t matter. Not when it made his mate head over heels for him. Nature had been right, and he promised himself to trust her from now on. She knew what was up.

**Author's Note:**

> And THAT's what I call communication, yay. (Look at me with all the irony)


End file.
